Simplemente porque sí
by Mara - Misty
Summary: Los chicos de Shaman King han decidido tomarse unas vacaciones. ¿Que sucederá cuando todas las decisiones estén tomadas, simplemente ... porque sí?
1. Vacaciones

Shaman King  
  
Simplemente porque si.  
  
- Chicos, Alguien sabe exactamente en que parada debemos bajarnos? - pregunto el pequenio Manta realmente preocupado.  
  
Pues yo no ... Acaso tu lo sabes Horo Horo? - Yoh hablaba con una sonrisita  
  
Yo tampoco, yo no soy el que llevaba el mapa - exclamo, mirando acusadoramente a Ren  
  
Hey, no me hechen las culpas a mi, fue Ryu el que lo destrozo con su espada - dijo el chico bastante molesto  
  
Ya basta, ya saben que no lo hice a proposito  
  
Como no ... - Horo Horo parecia querer seguir discutiendo  
  
Hay, ya callense que no me dejan concentrar - interrumpio Chocolove  
  
Concentrarse para que? - Yoh se inclino para mirar la cara de preocupacion del chico  
  
Pues para ...  
  
Para? - pregunto Ren impaciente  
  
Pues ya te digo que no se para que... - el chico se llevo una mano hasta la nuca mientras una gotita le caia a un lado de la cabeza.  
  
Los 6 chicos comenzaron a discutir, luego de la acotacion de Chocolove, dando sus distintos puntos de vista, olvidando por completo la pregunta inicial del joven Manta.  
  
- Son tan inmaduros - exclamo Anna visiblemente molesta  
  
En especial mi hermano, siempre esta metiendose en problemas - acoto la pequenia Pilika  
  
Yo creo que es normal que se comporten asi.  
  
Tamao, no digas esas cosas, ellos fueron los que destrozaron el mapa  
  
Y lo hicieron solo por una pelea tonta, y sin sentido  
  
Es verdad, Pero tiene usted alguna idea de donde debemos bajarnos, seniorita Anna?  
  
Claro que si, pero prefiero que se preocupen - exclamo esta con una sonrisita  
  
Luego de aproximadamente una hora mas de viaje, Yoh se acerco a los asientos hasta atras del bus en el que viajaban, donde las chicas estaban sentadas.  
  
Anna, Tienes alguna idea de donde debemos bajarnos?  
  
Claro que no, ustedes rompieron el mapa, No lo recuerdas?  
  
Entonces que haremos?  
  
Pues no se, ingeniatelas.  
  
Esta bien  
  
El chico volvio a donde estaba sentado con los otros y se pusieron a hablar entremezclando gritos con expresiones de enojo y cuchicheos preocupados.  
  
Amidamaru, Podrias ir mas rapido que el bus hacia adelante, para ver en donde esta el complejo?  
  
Claro, enseguida lo hago, no se preocupen.  
  
El espiritu volo por encima del autobus, a una gran altura dirigiendose hacia el mismo rumbo que llevaba, hasta que logro divisar un enorme complejo de cabanias con aguas termales, por lo que volvio lo antes que pudo al bus.  
  
Ya lo vi, solo se encuentra a unos pocos kilometros mas adelante, se ve muy bien desde la carretera, no pueden confundirse.  
  
Muchas gracias Amidamaru  
  
Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando notaron que mas adelante habia un grupo de cabanias, asi que todo el grupo de chicos se levanto y fue hasta la puerta, donde notaron que las chicas ya estaban de pie.  
  
No te habia dicho que no sabian donde debian bajarse? - se quejo Horo Horo  
  
Eso fue lo que me dijo - explico Yoh - No es cierto Anna?  
  
Claro que no es cierto - dijo la chica de manera seca  
  
Eeeh? - pregunto el muchacho de lo mas confundido, bajando del colectivo junto a los demas.  
  
Al bajar todos se pararon a ver el hermoso lugar, en el frente tenia un letrero de madera que decia "Aguas termales "El cristal"" se veia un edificio grande que se usaba como hotel, y varias cabanias aisladas.  
  
Entramos? - pregunto Yoh con una sonrisita  
  
Claro, se ve fantastico - exclamo Manta.  
  
Todos comenzaron a caminar al edificio principal, donde los atendio una chica sonriente, quien les entrego las llaves de las cabanias, una para las chicas y una para los chicos.  
  
Hey! Esto no vale, nosotros somos 6 y ustedes solo 3 - se quejo Ren  
  
Eso no importa, nosotras necesitamos mas espacio - explico Pilika  
  
Hermanita, callate - A mi no me das ordenes  
  
Ya, calma - intervino Yoh - ya veremos como hacemos para acomodarnos todos, por ahora, Vayamos a desayunar que muero del hambre! - todos se quedaron mirandolo  
  
Si, creo que es buena idea - exclamaron todos al pensar en un buen desayuno  
  
Todos habian comido mucho, asi que no tenian la mas minima gana de hacer cosas que requirieran de un gran esfuerzo fisico, asi que simplemente decidieron ordenar las cabanias, para que luego en la noche no fuera un desorden. La cabania que les habia tocado a los chicos era incluso mas pequenia que la de las mujeres, pero contaba con 3 cuchetas, y tenia una hermosa vista. Cada uno eligio una cama y "acomodo" a su manera sus pertenencias. Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos con su trabajo y la cabania parecia un lugar por donde habia pasado una manada de rinocerontes furiosos por el terrible desorden, salieron.  
  
El complejo de cabanias era un lugar muy bonito, tenia aguas termales en el fondo y grandes espacios verdes entre las cabanias. Se respiraba un riquisimo olor a pasto recien cortado y a tierra humeda.  
  
Las chicas habian traido una pelota de Volley en una de las mochilas, y estaban jugando entre ellas, asi que los chicos se decidieron a meterse en el juego tomando la pelota en un salto casi olimpico de Chocolove, quien salio corriendo para que estas no lo maten, seguido por los otros 5 chicos. Se estuvieron corriendo y pasandose la pelota entre ellos, hasta que la pelota le cayo por casualidad en las manos a Tamao.  
  
Por que no jugamos todos juntos? - pregunto esta timidamente mirando la pelota  
  
Seria genial - gritaron todos los chicos  
  
Claro que no - exclamaron Anna y Pilika molestas  
  
Oh! Vamos, de a muchos es mas divertido - dijo Yoh con una sonrisita.  
  
Si, y podemos armar dos equipos - le siguio Ryu  
  
Esta bien - termino por convencerse Pilika  
  
Yo sere el arbitro, uno de los chicos tendra que jugar con el grupo de las mujeres - explico Manta  
  
El que quiera jugar con el grupo de las mujeres que de un paso al frente ahora - exclamo Yoh guiniandole el ojo a Ren, Ryu y Horo - Horo, quienes dieron un paso hacia atras dejando a Chocolove ligeramente mas adelante  
  
Muy bien, ya tenemos un candidato!  
  
Eh? Que? - pregunto molesto el chico mirando a su alrededor, notando que estaba mas adelante - Oh, vaya ...  
  
Que ni te creas que somos un mal equipo  
  
Bien, comencemos - Manta le dio la pelota al grupo de las chicas y Chocolove, quienes dieron el primer saque  
  
Luego de un larguisimo rato, en que habia habido tropiezos, golpes, pelotazos, gritos y muchas quejas, iban ganando las chicas y Chocolove por 24 a 23 - Solo un tanto mas y ganamos - exclamo Tamao contenta, mientras se preparaba para sacar. La pelota le llego a Ryu, quien con un fuerte golpe se la paso a Ren, que la paso al otro lado, la recibio Anna y se la mando a Yoh, quien la estaba mirando, al tiempo que le dedico una leve sonrisa, el chico se quedo tan tildado que la pelota le cayo en la cabeza, haciendo que acto seguido se caiga de espalda.  
  
¡Ganamos!! - gritaba Chocolove entre saltitos  
  
No gracias a ti - se quejo Pilika  
  
Hey! Que yo soy parte importante del equipo  
  
Yo creo que si - dijo Tamao  
  
No puedes pensar asi ... que chica - la hermana de Horo Horo miro a Anna - ese ultimo tanto estubo genial  
  
Gracias  
  
De nada, Vamos? - le dijo, mientras se dirijia al comedor para almorzar.  
  
Yoh, Pero que te paso? - le pregunto preocupado Manta  
  
Jejeje, nada, es solo que crei ver algo increible - explico mientras se frotaba el chichon que tenia en la cabeza  
  
Vamos a almorzar, que ya tengo hambre - Horo Horo comenzo a caminar  
  
Solo piensas en comer - se quejo Ren  
  
Como si vos pudieras vivir sin comer  
  
Yo no dije eso  
  
Que mal que se llevan esos dos - observo Ryu  
  
Claro que no, solo se tratan asi porque son buenos amigos - explico Yoh mientras se levantaba y los seguia hacia el comedor.  
  
Notas de la autora: Holitas!!! Este es mi primer capitulo de mi primer fic de Shaman King, asi que espero que este quedando bien, ojala que si. El futuro de esta historia dependera de si me dejan review o no. Vamos, no sean malitos, no les cuesta nada! Jejejeje, no se preocupen, aun si no me dejan la continuare, no me gustan las historias sin terminar. Como ya saben, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, y aunque tampoco se a quien le pertenecen, decididamente no es a mi. No hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, dudas, peticiones, chinches o amenazas de muerte a maritemar@gigared.com Dejen review!!  
  
Notas de la autora 2: Mil gracias, Megumi Sagara por decirme lo de los extranios simbolos, la verdad que no habia revisado, ya que en otras historias que subi antes no me aparecian, a pesar de que ponia los caracteres que mencionaste, es muy extranio, pero de todas formas, muchas gracias por avisarme. 


	2. Garabatos

Shaman King  
  
Simplemente porque si  
  
Capitulo 2: Garabatos  
  
El almuerzo habÃ­a estado exquisito, decididamente aquel era un lugar realmente lujoso, ya que la comida parecÃ­a de primera. Todos estaban aun en la mesa, luego de comer, se habÃ­an quedado charlando por un rato. - Entonces le dije Â¡Bu! - explico Chocolove, terminando asÃ­ uno de sus incontables chistes, que por supuesto nadie entendiÃ³, ... - Jajajajajaja ese chiste estuvo genial, Chocolove, eres lo mÃ¡ximo - exclamo Pilika golpeando en la espalda a su hermano (1) - Esta niÃ±a esta loca - exclamo Anna por lo bajo - Pues siempre hay alguien mas loco que uno - dijo Chocolove encogiÃ©ndose de hombros Ya habÃ­an pasado mucho tiempo en el comedor, asÃ­ que se decidieron a levantarse e ir cada quien a su cabaÃ±a, y como hacia un calor insoportable se pusieron a dormir una pequeÃ±a siesta.  
  
Â¿Te sucede algo? â€" pregunto suavemente el joven Manta a su amigo Yoh, el chico lo mirÃ³ extraÃ±ado. Â¿CÃ³mo supiste que no dormÃ­a? Eres mi mejor amigo, es fÃ¡cil deducir esas cosas, desde el partido de Volley te noto extraÃ±o Es que... â€" suspiro resignado, pensando en lo sucedido â€" en el ultimo pase, cuando Anna golpeÃ³ la pelota, ella â€" el chico hizo una leve pausa â€" ella me sonriÃ³. Â¿QuÃ© hizo que? â€" exclamo el chico parado en una sola pierna, con la otra recogida y los brazos en el aire de la pura impresiÃ³n No hables tan fuerte, o todos se van a despertar â€" le reprendiÃ³ el chico PerdÃ³n â€" volviÃ³ a su posiciÃ³n normal - Â¿Por quÃ© crees que lo haya hecho? No lo se â€" dijo con una leve sonrisa â€" quizÃ¡s lo hizo para ganar el partido Anna es muy frÃ­a â€" explico el pequeÃ±o â€" pero yo creo que no es para tanto. Â¿Por quÃ© no? â€" pregunto el chico incorporÃ¡ndose y sentÃ¡ndose en la cama Porque en el fondo ella tambiÃ©n tiene sentimientos, en ocasiones en las que te encontrabas en peligro ella se dispuso a ayudarte, no creo que te sonrÃ­a solo para vencerte â€" explico decidido QuizÃ¡s tengas razÃ³n â€" dijo el shaman volviendo a recostarse y llevando ambas manos a la nuca Si, quizÃ¡s â€" suspiro el pequeÃ±o antes de dormirse, debido al calor que hacÃ­a en la habitaciÃ³n  
  
La puerta de la cabaÃ±a de los chicos se abriÃ³ levemente, sin hacer ningÃºn ruido, dentro todos dormÃ­an, incluso Yoh. Anna y Pilika entraron a la cabaÃ±a, esta Ãºltima arrastrando a Tamao por la ropa. Vamos, tenemos que hacerlo rÃ¡pido â€" dijo Pilika tomando un objeto alargado de color celeste. Por favor, seÃ±orita Anna, usted no harÃ­a esto â€" replicÃ³ Tamao preocupada Claro que lo harÃ© â€" explico esta - Â¿Por quÃ© no habrÃ­a de hacerlo? Es que, esto no va con su personalidad â€" explico la chica mirando hacia el suelo Pues ... no puedo ser frÃ­a todo el tiempo, a veces es necesario relajarse Â¿No crees? Tamao quedo totalmente desconcertada con la respuesta de la chica rubia, pero se vio arrastrada nuevamente por Pilika hacia la cama donde Horo â€" Horo estaba descansando. Anna caminaba tras ella, con un objeto idÃ©ntico al que llevaba Pilika en las manos, pero de color amarillo brillante. Entre las dos chicas obligaron a Tamao a que tomara el suyo, que era de color rosa, y comenzaran a hacer lo que tenÃ­an planeado, antes de que alguno de los chicos se despertase.  
  
El calor de la siesta comenzaba a ser reemplazado por una suave y hermosa brisa, indicando que ya estaba bien entrada la tarde. Ryu abriÃ³ los ojos y mirÃ³ a su alrededor, todos aÃºn dormÃ­an, bajo de la cama de un salto y fue hasta la puerta eludiendo cosas, tomÃ³ su espada de madera y pensÃ³ en salir a practicar, pero no podÃ­a hacerlo solo, debÃ­a despertar a Don Yoh, pero cuando fue a hacerlo: Jajajajaja â€" el muchacho comenzÃ³ a reÃ­rse a las carcajadas de la cara del chico. Â¿Eh? Â¿Ah? Â¿QuÃ©? â€" pregunto este incorporÃ¡ndose pesadamente Â¡Â¡Pero que escÃ¡ndalo!! Que yo quiero descansar â€" se quejÃ³ Chocolove Jejejejeje â€" Yoh comenzÃ³ a reÃ­r al ver la cara de Ryu Â¡Que fastidio! Es que no pueden permanecer callados â€" se quejo Ren incorporÃ¡ndose de un salto. Oh, vamos no molesten â€" se desperezÃ³ el joven Manta Si, no molesten, dejen de reÃ­r â€" termino Horo â€" Horo Jajajajaja â€" Ren comenzÃ³ a reÃ­r a las carcajadas al ver las caras de Ryu e Yoh y eso hizo que todos miraran a ver que pasaba, era un acontecimiento demasiado extraÃ±o. Todos comenzaron a reÃ­r, al ver que cada uno llevaba diferentes garabatos dibujados en el rostro, brazos, y en toda la piel que estuviera visible, todos los dibujos eran diferentes entre si y tenÃ­an un significado especial. Yoh tenia un gran beso en color amarillo dibujado en su antebrazo.  
  
Â¿QuiÃ©n creen que nos haya dibujado? â€" pregunto Ren tranquilamente, mientras se secaba con la toalla Pues las chicas Â¿QuiÃ©n sino? Â¿El fantasma Benito? â€" respondiÃ³ riÃ©ndose Horo - Horo, mientras se frotaba la mejilla enjabonada Eso ya lo se â€" exclamo molesto el chico â€" yo pregunto cual de ellas Pues yo creo que fue mi hermana â€" acoto tranquilamente Si, yo no veo a DoÃ±a Anna haciÃ©ndonos garabatos â€" dijo Ryu Y menos a Tamao â€" le siguiÃ³ Chocolove â€" si esa chica es mas santa que un pollo â€" por supuesto, nadie le pescÃ³ el chiste. Pero hay muchos dibujos, no creo que haya sido ella sola â€" Manta se frotaba enÃ©rgicamente la frente con agua y jabÃ³n. Es verdad, quizÃ¡s fueron las 3 â€" termino Yoh con una sonrisa â€" ademÃ¡s que hay 3 colores de fibrÃ³n Seguro el fibrÃ³n celeste lo uso Pilika, es su color favorito â€" explico Horo â€" Horo Y yo creo que el rosa lo usÃ³ Tamao, es el color que menos se ve â€" mostrÃ³ Manta, a quien aÃºn no se le quitaban los dibujos Entonces el amarillo era el de Anna â€" susurro Yoh mirando su antebrazo Hey Â¿QuÃ© te pasa? â€" pregunto Horo â€" Horo al ver la cara de despistado del muchacho - Â¡Â¡Miren esto!! Es un beso â€" gritÃ³ el chico al ver el dibujo Si ya sabÃ­a yo que esa chica se traÃ­a algo â€" Chocolove se borraba una carita feliz en color azul de la punta de la nariz Ellos estÃ¡n comprometidos, es normal â€" explico Ryu sabiamente, Yoh suspiro, agradeciendo interiormente la salvada.  
  
La tarde estaba muy hermosa, el sol calentaba sin quemar y en el cielo no habÃ­a ni una sola nube que opacara el lÃ­mpido cielo. Cada quien tomÃ³ sus cosas y se decidieron a salir a practicar, Ryu peleaba con Yoh con sus espadas, Ren practicaba los mismos movimientos con su cuchilla una y otra vez, Manta estaba sentado en el pasto leyendo su diccionario, mientras que Horo â€" Horo y Chocolove charlaban con sus respectivos espÃ­ritus acompaÃ±antes. Las chicas, por otra parte, estaban charlando animadamente, Anna llevaba en el rostro lo que parecÃ­a ser una inusual media sonrisa, que llamaba la atenciÃ³n a las otras chicas. Pilika dio una idea y las 3 se pusieron a concretarla, habÃ­a algo en el ambiente entre ellas, que hacÃ­a que Anna se sintiera distinta, como desencajada, pero a pesar de ser extraÃ±o, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Cuando terminaron, tomaron las bandejas que habÃ­an preparado con la merienda y las cargaron hasta donde estaban los chicos entrenando. Al verlas llegar con sendas bandejas con diversas cosas deliciosas, como jugo de naranja, sÃ¡ndwichs y masitas dulces los chicos interrumpieron las prÃ¡cticas enseguida y se sentaron en el pasto, para comer la merienda que habÃ­an preparado para ellos. La mayorÃ­a del tiempo reinaba un pacÃ­fico silencio, interrumpido levemente por el ruido de los platos y vasos, al terminar los chicos les agradecieron a las muchachas por haberles preparado todo. Yoh tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara, su vaso de jugo era el que mas lleno estaba, su sÃ¡ndwich era el mejor preparado y sus masitas eran las que mejor forma tenÃ­an de todas, y por como Anna le miraba de reojo de rato en rato, terminÃ³ por convencerse que eso habÃ­a sido obra de ella. Cuando el agradeciÃ³ por la comida en el rostro de Anna se vio una leve sonrisita, aunque su mirada se hallaba perdida en algÃºn punto cerca del suelo. Â¿QuÃ© les parece si esta noche vamos a las aguas termales? â€" sugiriÃ³ Pilika con una sonrisa Â¡Genial! â€" exclamaron casi todos al mismo tiempo  
  
(1) No se si habrÃ¡n visto ustedes ese capÃ­tulo, pero hay uno en que Pilika se rÃ­e de todos los chistes de Chocolove, cuando ella va a visitar a su hermano al torneo, en la aldea de los Apaches.  
  
Notas de la autora: Pues Â¿QuÃ© tal estÃ¡ quedando? Yo creo que este capitulo esta medio soso, y es que me pase con los diÃ¡logos sobre los garabatos en la cara, pero es que eso es una anÃ©cdota real de un campamento al que asistÃ­ hace muchos aÃ±os Â¡TendrÃ­an que haber visto como se morÃ­an de la risa los chicos al verse las caras! Este capÃ­tulo estÃ¡ dedicado a Daniela Â¡Â¡Gracias por apoyarme!! En el prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo habrÃ¡ mucha mÃ¡s acciÃ³n, lo prometo. Como saben, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Cualquier cosita que me quieran decir o dar (en especial si es un Yoh o un Bason) me lo mandan a maritemar@gigared.com Â¡Â¡Dejen review!! 


	3. Verdad o penitencia

Shaman King  
  
Simplemente porque si.  
  
Capitulo 3: Verdad o penitencia.  
  
La tarde se habÃ­a pasado casi volando para el grupo de chicos, y ya casi se hacÃ­a de noche, asÃ­ que Pilika exclamÃ³: Â¡Vamos a las aguas termales! Â¿Si? Es muy buena idea â€" dijo su hermano Claro que si, pero yo aÃºn no las he ido a ver â€" le siguiÃ³ el joven Manta Ni yo â€" Yoh hablaba con una sonrisita Yo tampoco lo he hecho â€" Tamao hablaba tÃ­midamente al ver a Yoh Entonces, Â¿QuÃ© estamos esperando? Vamos a verlas â€" sugiriÃ³ Ryu  
  
El complejo era un inmenso lugar, asÃ­ que las aguas termales estaban separadas de las cabaÃ±as, el hotel y la zona de descanso por un buen trecho, y cuando llegaron hasta allÃ­. Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?! Â¿No hay divisiÃ³n? â€" gritaron todos al ver que las aguas termales eran indistintamente para hombres y para mujeres, sin divisiÃ³n alguna. Pues ni modo, yo ya quiero meterme â€" exclamÃ³ Pilika llevÃ¡ndose a Tamao a la rastra hasta los vestidores de mujeres - Â¿Vienes Anna? Claro â€" la chica comenzÃ³ a caminar con ellas Si, yo tambiÃ©n quiero ir a las aguas â€" dijo Ryu sin problema alguno, comenzando a caminar hacia los vestidores de hombres Â¿QuÃ© tu abuelas se quedo sin enaguas? (1) â€" preguntÃ³ Chocolove, como siempre con sus malos chistes, haciendo que Ren se enojara sobremanera y saliera a perseguirlo. Yo voy con Ryu, al fin y al cabo, tenemos las toallas â€" dijo Horo â€" Horo Si, tienes razÃ³n â€" Manta le siguiÃ³ al chico Â¡Entonces yo tambiÃ©n voy! â€" Yoh les siguiÃ³ con una sonrisita, mientras que Ren aÃºn perseguÃ­a a Chocolove  
  
Luego de un rato, las 3 chicas, estaban metidas en una fuente de agua termal, envueltas en toallas, mientras los chicos tambiÃ©n con sus toallas estaban en otra. Este lugar es increÃ­ble â€" exclamÃ³ Yoh estirÃ¡ndose en el agua Si, realmente es un lugar muy bonito, ademÃ¡s que ya necesitÃ¡bamos vacaciones â€" Manta estaba sentado a un lado de Yoh Es verdad â€" el chico sonriÃ³ para sus amigos y se apoyÃ³ en las rocas del borde Es raro que no haya mÃ¡s personas aquÃ­ Â¿No creen? â€" pregunto Horo â€" Horo No lo creo, estamos en temporada baja, ademÃ¡s que este es un sitiÃ³ muy poco conocido â€" explicÃ³ Manta Hey Yoh, Â¿Quieres que intercambiemos lugares? â€" Chocolove le guiÃ±Ã³ el ojo al muchacho, y este no entendÃ­a nada, todos se le quedaron mirando, luego de unos segundos de silencio Â¿Para que? â€" por lo que todos se cayeron de espaldas Porque desde donde estoy yo se puede ver a donde estÃ¡n las chicas, Â¿O acaso no quieres ver a tu prometida? â€" preguntÃ³ el chico Eh, ah, no, yo, ehâ€" el chico se puso todo colorado y comenzÃ³ a reÃ­rse a las carcajadas, por lo que Anna se dio la media vuelta para ver que le hacÃ­a reÃ­r tanto, pero volviÃ³ a mirar hacia donde estaban las chicas  
  
Vamos, solo tienes que levantarte y caminar hacia donde estÃ¡n ellos Â¿QuÃ© tan dificil puede ser? â€" le instÃ³ Pilika Es que te digo que no puedo, en serio. â€" dijo la chica rubia ruborizÃ¡ndose Yo se que si puedes, estÃ¡s mejorando mucho con mi ayuda, y no voy a permitir que te quedes hasta aquÃ­. â€" la chica se veÃ­a levemente ofuscada Yo creo que si siente que no puede mejor no lo intenta y ya Â¡Tamao eres terrible! Claro que tiene que intentarlo, ni que fuera tan difÃ­cil, al fin y al cabo es solo un muchacho, solo tiene que ir hasta allÃ¡ y sentarse junto a Ã©l, seguro se desmaya el pobre â€" la chica comenzÃ³ a reÃ­r muy fuerte CÃ¡lmate Pilika, haces que todos nos miren â€" Tamao estaba de lo mÃ¡s roja Oh vamos, yo se que tu puedes Anna, eres una chica muy fuerte â€" le ayudÃ³ la chica Por eso mismo, siempre me presento como una chica muy seria y fuerte, por eso cambiar me cuesta mucho â€" explicÃ³ la rubia mirando el agua Â¿Y por que quiere hacerlo entonces, seÃ±orita Anna? â€" preguntÃ³ Tamao confundida Pues porque... porque... porque a mÃ­ me agrada Yoh solo que no se como mostrar mis sentimientos, entonces mejor hago como que no siento nada, pero ya no me agrada hacer eso, tengo que disfrutar ahora que soy joven â€" explico la chica Ni que te fueras a morir dentro de 2 aÃ±os â€" se quejÃ³ Pilika con una gota en la cabeza Â¡Yo no dije eso! â€" le gritÃ³ Anna ofuscada Silencio seÃ±orita Anna, que los chicos se dan vuelta a mirarnos â€" pidiÃ³ Tamao nuevamente Bueno, Â¿Entonces lo harÃ¡s? â€" pregunto Pilika AÃºn no sÃ© si podrÃ© hacerlo Vamos, solo sÃ­gueme Es... estÃ¡ bien Pilika se levantÃ³ decidida, se puso de pie y comenzÃ³ a caminar hacia la fuente en donde estaban todos los chicos, Anna la mirÃ³ sorprendida por lo poco que le costaba hacer eso y terminÃ³ por levantarse, con movimientos decididos, y seguirla. Hola hermanito, venimos a hacerles compaÃ±Ã­a â€" Pilika se metiÃ³ al agua y se sentÃ³ junto a su hermano, guiÃ±Ã¡ndole un ojo a Manta para que se moviera Vuelvo en un segundo â€" dijo el pequeÃ±o Manta riÃ©ndose ligeramente mientras salÃ­a del agua Yoh levantÃ³ la mirada por un par de segundos, Anna tenÃ­a las mejillas rojas y cara de seria, pero como si le costara mantener aquella seriedad. Â¿Por quÃ© no entras? â€" preguntÃ³ Yoh con una sonrisa Â¿Eh? Ah, si, ahora lo hago â€" respondiÃ³ la chica y se sentÃ³ en el agua bastante separada del muchacho Â¿Por quÃ© Tamao no vino? â€" preguntÃ³ sorprendido Horo â€" Horo Â¡Esa chica la voy a hacer picadillo! â€" Pilika se levantÃ³ de un salto y fue a buscar a Tamao que se habÃ­a quedado sola en la otra fuente, llevÃ¡ndola a la rastra hasta donde estaban los demÃ¡s, sentÃ¡ndola junto a Horo â€" Horo, mientras que la pobre chica trataba de resistirse Entonces ahora yo me siento... â€" la chica recorriÃ³ la fuente con la vista â€" aquÃ­ â€" y se sentÃ³ en medio de Ren y Chocolove Ya regresÃ© â€" dijo Manta, sentÃ¡ndose junto a Ryu Â¿QuÃ© les parece si jugamos algo? â€" pregunto Pilika Claro, es buena idea â€" respondiÃ³ Ryu Â¿A que cosa? â€" pregunto Horo â€" Horo A ... Â¡A verdad o penitencia! â€" terminÃ³ la chica Por mi esta bien â€" dijo Ren Si, lo mismo digo â€" le siguiÃ³ Manta Entonces juguemos â€" exclamÃ³ Pilika â€" yo empiezo, elijo a... Â¡Mi hermanito! Â¿Verdad o penitencia? Mmm... verdad Yo querÃ­a que eligieras penitencia â€" la chica parecÃ­a molesta Lo sÃ©, por eso elegÃ­ verdad Â¡Que malo! Bueno, entonces tienes que responder... mmm... Â¿CuÃ¡l es la chica mÃ¡s bonita de nosotras 3? Â¡Â¡Â¿Â¿QuÃ©??!! â€" el chico casi se sale de la fuente del puro susto Eso, tienes que responder eso â€" le explicÃ³ su hermana Bueno, yo â€" el chico se puso todo rojo â€" bueno, no se â€" respondiÃ³ A este le gustan todas â€" se quejÃ³ Chocolove Â¡Â¡CÃ¡llate Chocolate!! â€" el muchacho estaba de lo mÃ¡s alterado Bueno, responde, no es tan dificil â€" le dijo su hermana Bueno, ya, Tamao â€" exclamÃ³ el muchacho casi a los gritos, logrando que dicha chica se pusiera roja hasta las raÃ­ces del cabello Muy bien, ahora te toca a ti preguntar â€" le explicÃ³ Pilika Yo elijo a mi hermanita Pilika â€"la chica le mirÃ³ sorprendida- Â¿Verdad o penitencia? Ya dÃ©jense de molestar entre hermanos â€" se quejÃ³ Ryu Penitencia â€" dijo desafiante Pilika sin problemas Tienes que... â€" el chico meditÃ³ lo que iba a decir â€" besar al chico que tienes al lado â€" al escuchar esto Pilika mirÃ³ colorada hacia los dos lados Â¿A cual lado? â€" preguntÃ³ con los ojos bien grandes Al que vos quieras â€" le respondiÃ³ el con picardÃ­a, la chica se puso roja como un tomate  
  
Notas de la autora: Â¡Â¡Holas!! Â¿QuÃ© tal estÃ¡ quedando? Â¿A que chico elegirÃ¡ Pilika? Â¡Â¡Que interesante!! Espero que a ustedes les estÃ© agradando tanto como a mÃ­. Si alguien quiere sugerirme cual de los dos chicos va mejor con Pilika solo dejen un review. Â¿Si? Y ya verÃ¡n lo que pasa en el prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo entre Yoh y Anna, jejeje. Este capÃ­tulo estÃ¡ dedicado a Daniela y a Jeanne por su apoyo mediante los reviews. Â¡MuchÃ­simas gracias! Como saben, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, dudas, pedidos, charlas pedagÃ³gicas o amenazas de muerte me las mandan a maritemar@gigared.com Â¡Â¡Dejen review!! (Se siente tan bien cuando lo hacen) 


	4. Confesiones

Shaman King  
  
Simplemente porque sÃ­.  
  
CapÃ­tulo 4: Confesiones  
  
Pues yo... - dijo Pilika muy roja de forma bastante insegura - Â¡Â¡Le voy a dar un beso al que lo quiera!! - gritÃ³ levantando la mirada con una gran sonrisa Esta niÃ±a no tiene cura - suspirÃ³ Horo - Horo por lo bajo Â¿CuÃ¡l de los dos quiere un beso? - preguntÃ³ mirando a ambos chicos que se habÃ­an movido hacia el lado opuesto Yo no quiero queso - exclamÃ³ Chocolove Jajajajaja - Pilika comenzÃ³ a reÃ­rse a las carcajadas del mal chiste del muchacho, mientras todos los demÃ¡s habÃ­an quedado blancos por un par de segundos Lo vuelvo a decir, siempre hay alguien mÃ¡s loco que uno - suspirÃ³ encogiÃ©ndose de hombros, mientras la niÃ±a de cabello celeste se le tiraba encima de un salto y le daba un suave beso en la comisura de los labios Listo, ya cumplÃ­ - explicÃ³, mientras el pobre moreno se caÃ­a de espaldas al agua y quedaba ahÃ­ flotando con los ojos de espiral Por Dios, esta niÃ±a es el colmo - se quejÃ³ Manta Bien, me vuelve a tocar, entonces yo elijo a... - la chica mirÃ³ a Anna, quien movÃ­a incesantemente la cabeza en forma de negaciÃ³n, siguiÃ³ su recorrido con la vista - Â¡A Tamao! Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿Yo? No, no quiero, yo no, en serio, sigan jugando ustedes - pidiÃ³ casi rogando la chica Â¿Verdad o penitencia? - preguntÃ³ Pilika inamovible No, en serio, yo no deseo jugar - suplicÃ³ la chica de cabello rosa Vamos, es divertido - le dijo Yoh animÃ¡ndola EstÃ¡ bien - dijo Tamao aÃºn mÃ¡s roja de lo que antes estaba - elijo verdad Bien, como ya te conozco muy bien, sÃ© quien es el muchacho que mÃ¡s te gusta de entre los que estÃ¡n aquÃ­, asÃ­ que te pedirÃ© que me digas cual es el segundo que mÃ¡s te agrada Â¿QuÃ©? No, Pilika, no seas mala, no puedo contestar eso - dijo la chica sosteniÃ©ndose la toalla que casi se le cae del susto Si, claro que puedes y si no lo haces - la chica de cabello celeste mirÃ³ a su alrededor - Â¡Ryu te darÃ¡ un beso! Â¿QuÃ©? - preguntaron simultÃ¡neamente Tamao y Ryu Bueno, estÃ¡ bien, ya lo digo, pero... yo, el segundo chico que mÃ¡s me gusta es... - la chica sentÃ­a que todos podÃ­an escuchar los latidos de su corazÃ³n - es Ren - la chica se desmayÃ³ y quedÃ³ flotando junto a Chocolove con ojitos de espiral Bien, como esa se desmayÃ³, sigo yo preguntando - exclamÃ³ Manta - y escojo a... Â¡Ren! Bien, escojo penitencia - dijo Ren con su acostumbrada seriedad Pues entonces tienes que - Ryu que se hallaba sentado a su lado le susurrÃ³ unas palabras en el oÃ­do antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el pequeÃ±o se riÃ³ a las carcajadas - a pedido de Ryu tienes que despertar a la joven Tamao con un beso Â¿QuÃ© tengo que quÃ©? - preguntÃ³ el muchacho poniÃ©ndose de pie Lo que escuchaste - explicÃ³ Ryu Tu no te metas, el que debÃ­a poner la penitencia era solo Manta, asÃ­ que esa no cuenta Â¡Claro que si cuenta! - comenzÃ³ a pelear Ryu Â¡Claro que no! - se quejÃ³ Ren a los gritos Esta bien, no se peleen, yo creo que no cuenta, si quieres que haga eso, cuando sea tu turno Ryu pÃ­dele que lo haga, pero ahora es turno de Manta EstÃ¡ bien Don Yoh - dijo el muchacho sentÃ¡ndose Bien, entonces... - el pequeÃ±o chico hizo una sonrisa de gran picardÃ­a y mirÃ³ hacia los ojos gatunos del muchacho chino - tienes que decirnos a todos que realmente nos quieres mucho y que estÃ¡s muy contento de haber viajado con nosotros y de tenernos como amigos, si eso es lo que sientes - terminÃ³ de decir de un tirÃ³n y todos se le quedaron mirando expectantes Â¿QuÃ©? - fue lo Ãºnico que alcanzÃ³ a preguntar el muchacho antes de caer sentado en las piedras de la fuente de agua termal Solo eso - todos miraban a Manta preocupados por la dificil prueba que le habÃ­a puesto al muchacho Es que yo - el chico habÃ­a quedado realmente inmovilizado y tenÃ­a la mirada perdida en el agua termal Â¡Despierta Chocolove! - le codeÃ³ Yoh al moreno para que "reviviera" - Ren tiene que decir que realmente nos quiere Claro que si no lo sientes, no tienes que hacerlo - le siguiÃ³ Manta preocupando aÃºn mÃ¡s al muchacho, que libraba una gran batalla interna Yo... - Ren tenÃ­a los ojos miel perdidos en su propio reflejo en el lÃ­quido Bien, si no lo sientes, continuemos - le continuÃ³ presionando el pequeÃ±o chico Â¡Â¡Claro que lo siento!! - exclamÃ³ gritando poniÃ©ndose de pie Entonces dilo - le instÃ³ el pequeÃ±o rubio Yo - el chico chino respirÃ³ profundo y pasÃ³ su mirada Ã¡mbar por los ojos expectantes de todos los presentes - realmente, realmente los quiero mucho, y me ha encantado que hayan sido mi compaÃ±Ã­a durante todo el torneo de los shamanes, y realmente, considero que nunca en mi vida tendrÃ© amigos tan buenos como lo son ustedes - el muchacho de cabello azul marino se sentÃ³ con el brillo de una lÃ¡grima en el borde del ojo que quitÃ³ con un hÃ¡bil movimiento de muÃ±eca, antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera notarla Este ha sido el momento mÃ¡s conmovedor de mi vida - lloraba Horo - Horo abrazado a Yoh Tienes todo la razÃ³n - lloriqueaba Ryu apoyado en el pequeÃ±o hombro del joven Manta, mientras que Pilika le miraba extraÃ±ada, y Anna aÃºn mÃ¡s SabÃ­a que en el fondo era muy bueno - dijo Chocolove saliendo del fondo de un salto haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, ya que ya lo creÃ­an ahogado, o mÃ¡s o menos Si, chocolatÃ­n, hasta a ti te aprecio - dijo Ren con una leve sonrisa, ya que se hallaba en un momento de debilidad, sumamente pasajero Â¿QuÃ© a mÃ­ me ponen precio? - preguntÃ³ el moreno, y mientras Pilika comenzaba a reÃ­r a las carcajadas otra vez Ren saliÃ³ a perseguirlo con su lanza por todo el complejo Â¿Le toca a Ren, verdad? - pregunto Horo - Horo Si, pero parece que hasta que no lo corte en tajadas no volverÃ¡ - explicÃ³ Yoh - asÃ­ que yo seguirÃ© y elijo a - Yoh paseo la mirada por los presentes, aunque ya sabÃ­a a quien eligirÃ­a - a Anna - todos los que aÃºn se encontraban en el agua lo miraron extraÃ±ados, en tanto los que estaban corriendo tambien se detuvieron momentÃ¡neamente y luego siguieron con la carrera Â¿Yo? - preguntÃ³ preocupada la joven rubia, mientras que Pilika le dedicaba una significativa mirada Si, Â¿Verdad o consecuencia? Pues, yo elijo - Pilika marcaba con los labios la palabra "consecuencia" una y otra vez, pero la chica no le hizo caso he hizo lo que hubiera hecho de no haberla visto - verdad Bien, perfecto, solo quiero que me digas si realmente te agrada que nos hayan comprometido - Yoh hablaba con una sonrisa tranquila y miraba la cara enrojecida de la joven Yo, yo - no sabÃ­a que decir, entonces se le cruzÃ³ en la cabeza la imagen de Pilika diciÃ©ndole que no importaba no mantener su apariencia frÃ­a y fuerte, sino que debÃ­a decir lo que realmente sentÃ­a en su corazÃ³n - claro, estoy muy complacida de que lo hayan hecho Â¿De veras? - preguntÃ³ Yoh de lo mÃ¡s conmocionado Si, de veras - respondiÃ³ la chica, tratando ligeramente de mantener la seriedad Â¡Â¡Que bien!! - gritÃ³ el joven shaman, abrazÃ¡ndola con fuerza en un arranque de felicidad, mientras que la chica se ponÃ­a 10 veces mÃ¡s roja  
  
Notas de la autora: Â¡Â¡Hola!! No se si lo han notado, pero este capÃ­tulo es tan solo un larguÃ­simo diÃ¡logo (que desastre, autora mala, mala, mala) pero en fin, yo creo que es uno de los mejores capÃ­tulos, espero que les agrade tanto como a mi. Dedico este capÃ­tulo a Irma, Daina y Shamaniaca, por su apoyo mediante los reviews, Â¡Â¡Muchas gracias!! Como saben, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, dudas, pedidos, moras, arÃ¡ndanos o frambuesas a maritemar@gigared.com Â¡Â¡Dejen review!! 


	5. Problemas

Shaman King.  
  
Simplemente porque si.  
  
Capítulo 5: Problemas  
  
Bien, Anna, te toca - dijo Yoh soltándola, pero dejando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la chica ¿Eh? - preguntó saliendo de un momentáneo bloqueo del pensamiento - Ah, si, ahora elijo a ... miró alrededor, a Chocolove - aún tenía la cara muy roja ¡Mande! - gritó el muchacho, aún siendo perseguido por Len ¿Verdad o penitencia? Penitencia, porque yo soy muy macho - dijo pasando justo cerca de la fuente de agua termal Ren, ¿Podrías dejar de perseguirlo? - preguntó Ryu Claro, ya que ni que - dijo el muchacho de cabello índigo dejando la lanza a un lado y volviendo a entrar al agua, dejando a todos de color blanco Bien, tienes que... contar un chiste - todos miraron preocupados a Anna - que al menos haga reir a 2 personas Eso es fácil - dijo Chocolove dándose aires de importancia Y si no hace reír a nadie - exclamó Anna interrumpiéndolo - tendrás que irle a decir a la recepcionista que te acabas de morir y necesitas un ataúd ¿Qué tiene que hacer que? Jajajaja - todos empezaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de la muchacha Anna, ¿Desde cuando tiene esas grandes ideas? - preguntó Manta Bien, no crean que eso es una tarea dificil - dijo el moreno - un chiste, un chiste ... veamos, yo me sabía uno bueno, bien, aquí va: resulta que había un molusco y un pepino de mar y entonces el pepino de mar caminaba, no, no, estaba quieto, el molusco era el que caminaba y entonces, bueno, como el molusco caminaba y el pepino no ... (media hora después, todos con cara de odio) bueno, no se si caminaba o no caminaba pero ... (1) ¡Basta! - interrumpió Horo - Horo Eres pésimamente pésimo - siguió Len ¿Qué yo estoy trigésimo? - preguntó el moreno preocupado ¡Jajajaja! - comenzaron a reír Pilika y Tamao al mismo tiempo (2) ¿Eso vale? - preguntó Manta, mientras las dos muchachas aún reían Hay, si, a ver si termina su turno, ya casi parezco una pasa - se quejó Horo - Horo Bien, bien, moreno, elige a alguien - pidió Ren molesto Claro, ya lo hago, elijo a Ryu - dijo el chico ¿Si? Elijo penitencia - exclamó este Bien, tienes que hacer lo que yo debía hacer si nadie se reía ¿Eso de estar muerto? Exacto - respondió el moreno Bien, ahora voy, esperen que me pongo algo de ropa No, nada de ropa, tienes que ir con la toalla - le dijo Chocolove ¿Qué tengo que, que? - Ryu se quedó congelado mientras salía de la fuente Si, lo que acabas de oír Pero puede estar lleno de gente - dijo el muchacho temblando ligeramente ¿Y eso que? Ya elegiste consecuencia, ahora ve y hazla ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? - Ryu caminaba hacia el edificio principal con cascaditas en los ojos ¿Lo seguimos? - preguntó Yoh Claro - le respondió Anna, aún entre sus brazos Bien, vamos - dijo Manta y se pusieron en camino  
  
Los chicos caminaron, uno detrás del otro siguiendo a Ryu, sin que este lo note hasta el edificio principal, donde el muchacho entró y fue a hablar con la recepcionista, ante las caras sorprendidas de las pocas personas que allí se encontraban. Disculpe señorita, yo le quería decir que ... - Ryu se quedó trabado ante la mirada de la muchacha No lo hará - dijo Horo - Horo por lo bajo, mientras todos se apoyaban en el vidrio de la puerta de entrada No seas malo hermano, quizás si lo logre - Pilika se acomodó la toalla Yo quería decirle que - siguió el muchacho, cerró los ojos y los puños - que me acabo de morir y necesito un ataúd para que me entierren ¿Podría ayudarme? - abrió ligeramente, muy ligeramente los párpados y vió a la chica Lo hizo, no puedo creerlo - dijo el pequeño Oyamada Jajajaja - la recepcionista había comenzado a reír a las carcajadas Bien, eso era todo - Ryu comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y se percató de la mirada de todos sus amigos, por lo que se quedó quieto ¡¿Qué es este escándalo?! - llegó gritando un hombre gordo con un gran bigote Yo, jajajaja, lo siento señor, pero, jajaja, este muchacho acaba de llegar diciendo, jajajaja que él jajajaja - la chica no pudo continuar porque comenzó a reírse tomándose el estómago con ambas manos Dime que llegó diciendo o te despido No señor, por favor, no me despida, jejeje, es que este chico llegó diciendo que - la chica recordó el episodio - jajajaja ¡Esto es inaguantable! - refunfuñó el hombre Creo que nos hemos metido en un gran problema - susurró Yoh ¿Qué llegaste diciendo? - preguntó de manera enojada el hombre dándose la vuelta para ver a Ryu, mirándolo a los ojos No, nada, señor, nada, ya me iba - dijo temblorosamente, tratando de alejarse ¡¡Aaah!! - exclamó el hombre al ver que Ryu solo llevaba una toalla, mientras este salía corriendo, tumbando a todos los chicos y chicas al abrir la puerta con fuerza Auch - gimió Yoh Que brusco - se quejó Pilika ¡¡¡Aaaah!!! - gritó el exaltado señor al ver la cantidad de chicos y chicas en toalla que había regados en el piso frente a la puerta Estamos muertos - susurró Horo - Horo ¡Corran! - gritó Yoh tomando a Anna por la muñeca A las cabañas - sugirió Len mientras corrían, siendo perseguidos por el hombre Un segundo - pidió Manta, parando en seco - eh, este, hola tío ... ¿Qué? - todos los chicos se pararon de golpe ¿Tío? ¿Manta? - preguntó el hombre cambiando significativamente las facciones Disculpa que hayamos hecho este lío, es que estábamos realizando un juego Se ve que no se puede confiar en ustedes - dijo volviendo a molestarse el señor Claro que puede confiar en nosotros - dijo Chocolove señalándose con el dedo pulgar Si, claro, andan corriendo por todas mis instalaciones sin ropa jugando niñerías Vamos, tío, no seas tan rudo - pidió Manta con una gran gota No es ser rudo, es usar la cabeza ¿Ustedes son los que se están hospedando en las cabañas? Si, somos nosotros - dijo Yoh mucho más calmado Bien, siento mucho comunicarles que debido a sus actos ahora deberán quedarse en el edificio, no quiero ver mis preciosas cabañas incendiadas ¿Qué, que? - preguntaron todos al unísono Lo que escucharon, junten sus pertenencias y andando Que desastre - exclamaron todos  
  
En un corto rato todos tenían sus pertenencias entre las manos, y ya estaban completamente vestidos. El hombre los condujo hasta una pequeña habitación totalmente vacía, excepto porque en ella había 4 camas y un sillón. ¿Acaso se supone que todos debemos dormir aquí? - pregunto Ren molesto Si, exacto, arréglense como puedan - dijo el hombre alejándose - al menos así no romperán nada Que aburrido - se quejó Pilika ¿Cómo haremos para dormir? - preguntó Manta mirando las camas Bien, supongo que podemos sortearlo - sugirió Horo - Horo Somos 9, serán 2 por cama y uno en el sillón - explicó Ryu ¡Listo! Exclamó Tamao al terminar de escribir los nombres en pequeños pedazos de papel, para luego hacerlos un bollito ¡Yo saco! - exclamó Manta Bien, toma - Tamao extendió sus dos manos hechas un cuenco, para que el pequeño sacara  
  
Notas de la autora: ¿Qué tal está quedando? Pues yo creo que bastante bien, no saben la que les espera a los pobres personajes, jejeje, si, será terrible, eso de ir a decir que estás muerto y pedir un ataúd fue una prenda que me pusieron hace años cuando jugábamos eso en la escuela y la pobre mujer que atendía el supermercado me quedó mirando impresionada sin saber que hacer. Este capítulo está dedicado a Como saben, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, dudas, pedidos, análisis científicos, amenazas de muerte, moras, arándanos o frambuesas maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! 


	6. Una noche agitada

Shaman King  
  
Simplemente porque si  
  
Capítulo 6: Una noche agitada  
  
Para que sea mejor, dibujé en este papel el diagrama de las camas y el sillón, saca los papelitos en cualquier orden y colócalos encima de las camas como si ellos fueran las personas ¿Entiendes? - explicó Tamao mostrando un dibujo de la habitación Bien, ahora lo hago  
  
Manta comenzó a sacar los pequeños bollitos de papel y los fue colocando en sus respectivos lugares, ante la creciente expectativa de todos los presentes, al terminar de hacerlo, comenzó a abrirlos sin leer lo que decían y ponerlos boca abajo de modo que nadie pudiera leer lo que contenían. Cuando terminó de hacerlo ya nadie podía con sus nervios.  
  
Dalos vuelta ya - se quejó Anna Bien, ya lo hago - dijo el joven Oyamada, dando vuelta con rápidos movimientos todos los papelitos al mismo tiempo. ¡¡¿Qué que?!! - gritó Anna realmente enojada al ver el resultado del sorteo Podría haber salido mejor - dijo Yoh con su habitual tranquilidad No puede ser - dijo Ren con voz derrotada ¿Por qué a mi? - Chocolove hizo ademán de querer llorar Perfecto - sonrió Ryu Que molestia - suspiró Pilika Bien ¡A dormir! - dijo sonriente Tamao Pero ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos otro sorteo? ¿Siii? - pidió casi rogando Horo - Horo No, claro que no - exclamó Manta - todos aceptaron la idea del sorteo, ahora se aguantan Eso porque a ti te tocó bien - se quejó Horo - Horo al pasar a su lado  
  
Cada uno se dirigió a la cama que les había tocado, y estas estaban formadas, de izquierda a derecha, por:  
  
1ª cama: Tamao - Manta  
  
2ª cama: Ren - Chocolove  
  
3ª cama: Horo - Horo - Anna  
  
4ª cama: Yoh - Pilika  
  
Sofá: Ryu  
  
A pesar del silencio sepulcral de la habitación, solo 3 personas se hallaban durmiendo en ella: Tamao, Manta y Ryu, totalmente indiferentes a las preocupaciones de los demás.  
  
** Punto de vista de Ren ** ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar justo con él, si ni siquiera lo aguanto? Al menos podría haberme tocado con... (al pensar en Pilika a su lado se puso tremendamente rojo y se dio la media vuelta, por las dudas que Chocolove se diera cuenta) esa chica, no se como puedo si quiera pensar en ella, es una insoportable, además que (al recordar el beso que le había dado la niña a Chocolove apretó el puño con fuerza) ella lo prefirió a él, que niña tonta. **Fin del punto de vista de Ren**  
  
**P. V. Chocolove** Este tío seguro está pensando en matarme, sé que no está dormido, y ha de estar pensando en la mejor manera de quitarme la cobija y que me muera de frío. ¡Ah, no! Cierto que estamos en verano, bueno, bueno, de otra manera, pero... no se como terminé con este, y yo que quería que me tocara con... (al pensar en la misma niña que su compañero se sonrojó de igual manera que este y se dio la media vuelta, quedando ambos muchachos dándose la espalda, se llevó la mano a la boca y se rozó ligeramente los labios) esa mocosa loca... **F. P. V. Chocolove**  
  
**P. V. Horo - Horo** Si Anna no me mata lo hará luego Yoh, esta situación es demasiado comprometedora, basta con que mueva un músculo para que le toque algo indebido y luego quiera matarme, encima esta cama parece excesivamente pequeña para dos personas, además que Anna se ha ocupado la mayoría del espacio, como es posible que me haya tocado con ella y no con (Horo - Horo pensó ligeramente en Tamao feliz de poder dormir con el pequeño Manta y sintió un ligero odio en medio del sonrojo) ella es demasiado buena. **F. P. V. Horo - Horo**  
  
**P. V. Anna** Justo cuando tenía la oportunidad perfecta para que me toque dormir junto a (la niña pensó en su prometido y se sonrojó notoriamente) todo se arruino, yo creo que Manta sacó los papeles así a propósito, no puede ser, encima que si Horo - Horo me llega a siquiera rozar un trocito de piel lo mataré, juro que lo mataré. Yo quería que me toque con Yoh ... **F. P. V. Anna**  
  
**P. V. Yoh** Que extrañas combinaciones que han salido para dormir, realmente esto es muy gracioso, no creo que nadie la esté pasando exactamente bien, pobre Ren y Chocolove, que ellos dos siempre se están llevando de los pelos y más el pobre de Horo que le tocó con Anna, si se le acerca demasiado puede matarlo por más que esté profundamente dormido, aún así (el muchacho pensó en el hecho de poder dormir al lado de la chica, abrazándola ligeramente) hubiera sido genial... **F. P. V. Yoh**  
  
**P. V. Pilika** Pudiendo haberme tocado con cualquier otro chico tenía que tocarme con Yoh que es el único que tiene prometida, esto se llama mala suerte. Quizás hasta hubiera sido mejor que me tocase con Anna así la convencía de que vaya a ver a Yoh a la cama que a este le tocase pero ni siquiera eso. ¡Un momento! Aunque estemos en camas diferentes puedo hacerlo, le puedo decir que se venga a la cama que me tocó, para que este con Yoh y yo me quedo con mi hermano. Si, eso haré. ** F. P. V. Pilika **  
  
Pilika se bajó suavemente de la cama y comenzó a gatear hasta la de al lado, donde estaba Anna, mientras tanto, Ren, que estaba sentado sobre el colchón, notó que la niña se había bajado y a pesar de no tener un verdadero plan, se bajó el también, sin hacer ruido y comenzó a gatear muy despacio hasta donde estaba la muchacha. Esta le había tocado ligeramente el hombro a Anna. Pst, hey - le dijo en un ligero suspiro, justo al oído - pásate a mi cama, ahí está Yoh Claro, gracias - respondió ligéramente nerviosa la sacerdotisa, pero no se movió Mientras hablaban, Yoh, notando que Ren y Pilika se estaban moviendo interpretó que el joven chino quería estar con ella, así que se bajó de su cama con movimientos ligeros y fue al encuentro de Ren Suerte - le guiñó ligéramente el ojo, hablándole al oído El joven chino abrió enormes sus ojos ambarinos y le sonrió ligeramente, Yoh gateó hasta la cama donde había quedado Chocolove y se subió con cuidado. ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó el moreno de manera muy suave Es que Ren quiere dormir con Pilika y le he cedido mi lugar - susurró Yoh en voz extremadamente baja Chocolove realmente molesto se bajó de la cama dejando a Yoh desconcertado, mientras tanto, Anna no se animaba a ir hasta la cama donde "supuestamente" se hallaba Yoh. ¿Quieres que le diga que venga para aquí? - preguntó Pilika ya casi desesperada Podría ser - suspiró Anna Hermano vete - le dijo Pilika al chico de cabello azulado, luego de haberle dado la vuelta a la cama, gateando a ras del piso El muchacho le hizo caso y, siguiendo sus corazonadas comenzó a gatear hasta la primera cama donde se hallaba durmiendo la niña de cabellos rosas, cargó suavemente en sus brazos a Manta y lo dejó durmiendo sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón donde dormía Ryu. Ren se había quedado a mitad de camino, ya que había visto a Horo - Horo avanzar gateando y se había escondido, no quería que más gente lo viera y descubriera lo que quería hacer, por lo que Chocolove se le adelantó y se subió a la cama que compartían Yoh con Pilika y que en ese momento se hallaba vacía. Al final, Anna decidió ir al encuentro de Yoh, por lo que se bajó de la cama y se quedó sentada por unos segundos en el piso, pensando en lo que haría, Pilika se acostó donde antes estaba la sacerdotisa y el joven chino aprovechó la ocasión, para subir el también. Horo - Horo había mecido levemente a Tamao para que despierte y Len le había tocado el hombro a Pilika, ambos muchachos estaban muy rojos, y brillaban perlados a la luz suave de la luna, Anna subió a la cama donde se hallaba Chocolove, sin saber que era él quien la ocupaba, estaba aún más roja que ellos, y los 3 dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo Siempre he querido hacer esto - los 3 acercaron el rostro ligeramente al de su compañera / o, mientras cada uno suspiraba ligeramente su nombre Tamao - Horo - Horo acarició el cabello color rosa de la niña, estando apenas a un centímetro de besarla Pilika - Ren abrazó a la niña suavemente por la cintura, al hallarse ambos sentados, mientras solo quedaba medio centímetro de distancia por recorrer Yoh - Anna acercó ligeramente su mano al rostro del muchacho, pero... ¡¡¡Pío!!! - gritó el moreno como si fuera el momento más oportuno, saltando de la cama vestido de pollo, haciendo que todos en la habitación salten del puro susto, y, los que estaban despiertos, quedaran blancos y los dormidos miraran ofuscados alrededor Quiero un vasito de agua - pidió Manta rompiendo el silencio, un par de segundos después se cayó al piso, dado el pequeño espacio que había en el apoyabrazos - ¡Auch!  
  
La ventana se abrió de par en par, mostrando unas siluetas borrosas recortadas a la luz de la luna.  
  
¡Aah! ¡Fantasmas! - gritó Ryu como una niña chiquita ¡Aaah! - empezaron todos a gritar y a correr en diferentes direcciones, chocando unos con otros y cayendo reiteradas veces al piso ¿Es que acaso no estamos acostumbrados a verlos? - preguntó Yoh levantándose desde atrás del sillón Ah, si cierto - respondieron todos los demás a coro ¡Hip! Hoa zedorito ¿Cómo de va? - dijo Bason rompiendo el silencio que habían dejado los chicos A... ¡Hip! Amo Yoh - sonrió Amidamaru levantando una pequeña botella de Sake (1) ¿Quieden... ¡Hip!... unirse a da fiezda? - preguntó Tokagero levantando una botella igual en el aire ¡Bason! - gritó Len levantándose del piso ¡Tokagero! - rió divertido Ryu ¡Amidamaru! - dijo Yoh corriendo a su encuentro ¿Y mi vasito de agua? - preguntó inocentemente el pequeño Manta, ajeno a todo el lío  
  
No tengo idea de cómo se escribe, pero es esa bebida muy fuerte que siempre toman  
  
Notas de la autora: Jajajajaja (María - Misty toma aire para poder seguirse riendo) Jajajaja. Este capítulo ha sido (lejos) el más gracioso que he escrito, si no les pareció así léanselo a otra persona, personificando a cada personaje con las voces que usarían en ese momento, les aseguro que se reirán por horas. Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que han leído este fic ya que ya tiene ¡500 hits!  
  
Made: En realidad son 490  
  
¿Y a esta quien la llamó? Bien, en realidad si son 490, pero confío en que hispafics no se romperá antes de que se puedan cumplir los 500 ¿Verdad? Es el segundo que ha alcanzado un número tan grande de entre los míos, el primero fue "¿Y yo por que?" que ahora ya tiene 686. Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que me dejaron review, que han sido una cantidad enorme (y pondré sus nombres en el próximo capítulo, no lo hago en este porque quiero subirlo enseguida) y han logrado que este fic sea (de entre los míos) el que más reviews tiene, hasta ahora 17, espero que sigan incrementándose. Debido a esto, hice este capítulo 1 hoja (de Word) más largo que los anteriores (que tenían 2, este tiene 3), espero que les haya gustado el cambio. Como saben, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, dudas, peticiones, lluvias de sales de baño y gelatinas amarillas a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! (Si llega a los 22 reviews haré un capítulo especial de 5 hojas, ustedes deciden) (El número 22 me encanta) 


End file.
